


Something came up aka Why Colin didn’t attend the premier of ‘Legend’

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the fans wait at the red carpet, Colin has better things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something came up aka Why Colin didn’t attend the premier of ‘Legend’

**Author's Note:**

> RPF means fiction. Only ever happened in my head that desperately tried to find a reason for his absence on the red carpet. Don't know them, don't own them, you know the drill. Not beta'd.

Colin almost rolled his eyes when he heard the key in the door. Not now! Please, not now!

“Cols? You still here?”

Sighing, Colin ran a hand through his longish hair. That was it. He wouldn't be leaving any time soon. “Yup, in here.”

Bradley appeared at the bedroom door. “Whoa.”

“What?” 

In no time, Colin hand an arm full of Bradley and was being kissed senseless. 

“Can’t I be turned on by the good looks of my boyfriend?”

Smiling, Colin stole another kiss. “Your timing just sucks.”

“We haven’t seen each other for how long? 18 weeks? And now my timing sucks?”

Colin smiled sadly. “I really need to get going or I will be late for the press conference. It’s the premier of ‘Legend’ today.”

“I know. I just came over to wish you luck.” 

As Bradley stole another kiss, Colin knew where this would lead to. They hadn’t seen each other in ages and now Bradley was back in London and he had missed him so much, but work…He groaned when Bradley shoved against him, letting him feel his hard-on. 

“Good?”

“Bad…timing…” He didn’t stop Bradley, though, as he started undressing him. 

His own cock was hard and rubbing against Bradley as the blond shoved him onto the bed and sank down on his knees. 

“Gotta…”

Bradley just grinned and knew he had won when he licked a wet trail up Colin’s dick. 

Colin managed to fumble for his mobile. “Gina?” He tried to keep his voice calm and controlled but didn’t quite manage. “I can’t make it…Something came up.”

Bradley threw his head back and laughed. 

“I…no, sorry, cancel this for me, please?...You’re my agent, you’ll find something to tell them.”

As Bradley’s lips wrapped around his prick, Colin gasped. “Yeah…thank you.” Then he felt himself blushing. “Will do. Bye.” He tossed the mobile to the side. 

Bradley, who had just run his tongue over the head of Colin’s dick, pulled back and looked up. “What?”

“Gina says hi.”

Laughing, Bradley let himself be pulled up and Colin already had a few ideas to punish him for his inappropriate behaviour or to just celebrate that they were reunited again after months.


End file.
